degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jesus, Etc. (2)
Degrassi: Jesus, Etc Part 2 aired on March 11, 2011 on TeenNick (US), and MuchMusic (Canada). Fitz reveals to Clare that he's a reformed Christian and needs her help. Clare is torn between her faith and her promise to Eli. Alli is missing. Sav is sure she’s just being a drama queen. KC and Jenna babysit a 6-year-old to test their parenting readiness. 'Main Plot' Fitz continues trying to talk to Clare but she is still skeptical of his new found faith. She is shocked when a bruised and beaten Fitz shows up on her doorstep, claiming he fell off his bike and has nowhere else to go. Clare lets him in and helps him, and also notices a large welp on his chest,which makes her question his story. Fitz confesses he didn't fall off his bike, but his step brother, a drug addict, beat him up. Clare begins feeling bad for Fitz until he begins telling her that he has feelings for her and that Eli is bad news. Eli arrives just as Fitz is about to leave and is furious. He leaves the house, while Fitz shouts at him, "Clare and I have a special connection!" Clare comforts a crying Eli, who fears she is "slipping away". Then Eli makes her promise him that she will never leave him which she does. The next day at school, Eli has finally finished the horror story he has been working on and it disturbs Clare with its graphic ending. In which the Heroine, Rachel (Punned as Clare) is killed by her boyfriend, Malcolm, (Punned as Eli) who then drinks her blood saying they can become forever "one." The episode ends with Eli confessing his love for Clare in front of the entire school by shouting "I love Clare Edwards!", with Clare obviously freaked by his odd behavior. 'Subplot' After Alli and Sav's big fight the previous night, Alli won’t come down in the morning when her parents call her for breakfast. The Bhandari’s quickly realize she isn’t ignoring them though Sav assumes it’s just Alli being dramatic and isn’t worried about his little sister’s sudden absence. At school, Sav can’t seem to concentrate. Even Holly J's talk of bikini’s and lesbians can’t get his attention. When she finally gets his attention Sav tells her about Alli's dissapearance and that she is just being a drama queen, Holly J tells him it may be more than that. Mr.Simpson then tells Sav that his mother needs him home right away. Mrs. Bhandari is getting increasingly worried so when Sav comes home she asks him to hack into Alli’s computer and try to find some clues as to where she’s gone. Sav successfully hacks into Alli's account and discovers a journal entry that Alli wrote. As it turns out, Alli is more upset than anyone in the family realized and wrote that she thinks they’d be better off without her. Sav and Mr. Bhandari try driving around the city in hopes of finding Alli. Mr. Bhandari tells Sav that Alli will be in big trouble when she gets home but Sav points out that her getting in trouble and not being listened to is the reason she ran away, though Mr.Bhandari refuses to listen to him. Alli’s been missing long enough that the police are now involved. The police officer on the case comes by the house. She has surveillance footage from a coffee shop near Alli’s new school. The tape shows Alli getting in a car with someone, but no one can make out the license plate or who is behind the wheel. 'Third Plot' KC and Jenna test their parenting skills by babysitting a boy named Caleb from their their pregnancy class teacher, Blair (her son). They think they are ready, but are annoyed by Caleb's irrational behavior. However, they find that not being overprotective of him makes the job easier. The plot ends with Caleb's annoying overbearing mother taking him home and KC and Jenna finally feeling to be like parents. Quotes *(Fitz to Clare) "Me and you? We have a spiritual connection." *(Eli to Fitz) "I have nothing to say to you." *(Eli to Clare) "I just feel like you're slipping away." *(Eli to Clare) "Don't leave me, okay? Please." *(Clare to Eli) "That's...disturbing." *(Clare to Fitz) "You're cyber stalking me in the middle of the night?" *(Holly J to Sav) "That really makes me wonder if I should take up lesbianism." *(Sav to Holly J) "Spoiler alert! Alli's gone." *(Clare to Fitz) "What about your parents?" (Fitz) "I'm the least of their worries." *(KC to Jenna) "Bubble boy's gone demonic!" *(Clare to Fitz) "I love Eli... and Eli loves me." *(Fitz to Clare) "Eli will never change and you know it." *(Eli) "What are you saying? That I'm some heartless monster?" (Clare) "Sometimes!" *(Clare to Eli) "Great, just try not to kill me...kay?" *(Blair) "I'm guessing it wasn't an organic hotdog?" *(Mr. Bhandari) "Your mother and I love you and Alliah, but it's not easy raising children. I hope one day you are lucky enough to know that." *(Eli) "The hero Malcolm realizes he can never protect his heroine Rachel from Stalker/Angel so he has no choice but to--" (Clare) "Kill Stalker/Angel." (Eli) "No, he kills Rachel. He grabs his knife, cuts her throat, drinks her blood and forever they are one." (Clare) "That's... disturbing." Trivia *This episode is named after the song "Jesus, Etc." by Wilco. *Clare and Eli admit to loving each other for the first time. *Fitz admits to Clare that he has feelings for her. *Fitz admits to Clare that he has a step-brother and he is abusive to him. *Holly J. mentions her sister, Heather in this episode, she hasn't been mentioned since the season 8 episode Money for Nothing. Featured Music *"The Sky is Breaking Up Jim" by Mark Boone - Heard when Eli is crying inside Morty and at the end. *"The Only Way" by Clare Burson - Heard when Clare walks in on Eli sitting alone in the classroom. *"God Keep Our Hands Clean" by FemBots - Heard when Clare finds the emails from Fitz. *"Amazing" by The Red Directors - Heard playing in the background when Clare meets Fitz at The Dot. *"Daydreaming" by Dark Dark Dark - Heard when Sav and Mr. Bhandari are driving around looking for Alli. Gallery jesus-etc-pt2-1-sav-ak9.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-2-eli-clare-t3f.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-3-hollyj-sav-wt1.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-4-clare-0hc.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-5-jenna-kc-w2e.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-6-sav-r29.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-7-kc-jenna-wo1.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-8-fitz-2fv.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-9-eli-od3.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-10-eli-clare-q5d.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-11-eli-w61.jpg jesus-etc-pt2-12-eli-82f.jpg Jesusetc2-14.jpg Jesusetc2-8.jpg Jesusetc2-5.jpg Jesusetc2-3.jpg 0035.jpg blair.PNG clareelijesusetc.PNG clareshocked.PNG faggotass.PNG fitzwet.PNG savhacking.PNG savmrsbhandari.PNG Ep.-38-Music.jpg|Jesus Etc. Pt 2 ﻿ Link Download Jesus, Etc. (2) Watch Jesus, Etc. (2) Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Crushes Category:Jealousy Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Siblings Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Parents Category:Family Issues Category:Religion Category:Teen Father Category:Teen Mom Category:Fights Category:Step-siblings Category:Abuse